The Destroyed City
The Destroyed City is where Darksiders is set. The Destroyed City is on Earth and was once one of its finest cities until the apocalypse when the millions of Humans inhabiting it were annihilated. The city's inhabitants can still be seen however in the form of the Wicked, the Undead and the very ground you walk on in the Ashlands. War must traverse every corner of the city in his quest. The city is the center of the Destroyer's power. Regions *'Seraphim Hotel' - Main quest introduction area, mostly training ground. You won't be able to return back to this area after completing it, so don't forget to take loot in it. *'The Crossroads' - The game's first area, advanced training ground and a piece of main quest. *'Scalding Gallow' - Acts as the game's central hub, the prison of Samael. This area is a real crossroad for most of the in-game locations instead of The Crossroads. From this area you can directly enter the following locations (in quest order): Choking Grounds, Drowned Pass, Dry Road and, finally, The Black Throne. *'The Choking Grounds' - The city's central park, overgrown with demonic vines and rent with bottomless pits. *'Drowned Pass' - A submerged path with a number of caves and two houses. . *'Anvil's Ford' - The forge and home of the Old One Ulthane is here, hidden away from Demons and Angels alike. *'The Hollow' - The now flooded subway system of the city, inhabited by The Griever and her pets. *'Echo Gorge' - A huge chasm which stretches from the Broken Stair to the Twilight Cathedral. War flies the Angelic Beast through here. *'Twilight Cathedral' - Once a place of worship, the cathedral is home to Tiamat and her children. *'Iron Canopy' - The tops of the tallest skyscrapers dominate the city's skyline, strung with Silitha's webs. *'The Ashlands' - Created from the ashes of humanity, these sands conceal the Ashworms and monstrous Stygian. *'The Dry Road' - A connection of tunnels semi-covered in the ashes of the former Earth that acts as a passage to the Ashlands. *'The Broken Stair' - Once a highway that ran above the city, it has been twisted into a stair that spirals towards the Black Throne. *'Black Throne' - The giant monolith that is a symbol of The Destroyer's power looming above the city. *'Leviathan's Drift' - The area in the ashlands where the Stygian is held captive. Trivia During the opening cutscene, the Destroyed City resembles New York city. However, there is the possibility that the Destroyed City is in a different location to where the city is in the intro. *There is evidence, to speculate that the Destroyed City was once New York City. While solving the train cart puzzle in The Hollows, look closely at the train you pull. It shows the letter R, which may indicate that it is the R train that runs through NY's Brooklyn, Manhattan, and Queens. Also, there is a number on the train that reads, "2012". This may indicate the year the End War broke out, or it may just be some kind of serial number to the car itself. *Some believe that the Destroyed City is Stillwater from Saints Row; another game by THQ, but there is little to no evidence that supports this theory. *In the Art of Darksiders there were several scrapped areas including a wrecked bridge with a giant serpent called the Leviathan swimming around it and the ruins of an angelic fortress hovering over a whirlpool in the bay. Category:Darksiders Locations